


Notiert

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Das kleine schwarze Notizbuch lag neben Thiels Schreibtisch auf dem Boden, als er aus der Mittagspause zurückkam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Von mir auch noch was Ruhiges zu Weihnachten, wenn auch der Text selbst nicht weihnachtlich ist. Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Fest!

Das kleine schwarze Notizbuch lag neben Thiels Schreibtisch auf dem Boden, als er aus der Mittagspause zurückkam. Das war nicht seins.

Boerne, dachte er.

Boerne war vorhin mit einem Bericht dagewesen. Und er hatte diesen kleinen, ein wenig abgegriffenen Taschenkalender auch schon an Boerne gesehen, glaubte er sich zu erinnern. Wozu der den wohl noch brauchte? Schließlich gab sich der Rechtsmediziner gerne ‚technologieaffin‘ und nutzte zur Zeitplanung natürlich den Kalender auf seinem Smartphone.

Gedankenverloren schob Thiel mit dem Daumen der rechten Hand das als Verschluss dienende Gummiband über die Ecken des Büchleins und blätterte es auf. Für einen Kalender stand auch ganz schön viel drin, in Boernes krakeliger, schwer entzifferbarer Medizinerschrift. Oft waren die schmalen Tagesabschnitte eng beschrieben.

Natürlich ging es ihn nichts an, was Boerne da notierte. Sein lieber Kollege aus der Rechtsmedizin würde zwar im umgekehrten Fall ganz sicher seine Nase in Thiels Angelegenheiten hineinstecken, aber deshalb musste er das ja noch lange nicht genauso machen.

Er hatte jedoch diesen noblen Entschluss kaum gefasst, als ihm in dem Gekrakel vor ihm sein Name ins Auge stach. Na gut, also, das konnte er jetzt ja nicht… also da musste er doch… Das war doch klar, dass er da neugierig wurde. Zum Glück war er Boernes Schrift inzwischen einigermaßen gewohnt und las ohne größere Schwierigkeiten den Eintrag am 5. August.

_Mich mit Thiel gestritten. Sollte mich entschuldigen. Würde ich ja auch tun, weiß nur nicht wie._

Thiel verbannte den Gedanken, dass er hier offensichtlich eine Art Tagebuch in der Hand hielt, das ganz sicher nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war und überlegte lieber, was am 5. August passiert war. Ungefähr fünf Monate her jetzt. Er überflog den Eintrag am 4. August, in dem es nur um Boernes Arbeit ging (und da konnte Thiel auf Details getrost verzichten) und sah seinen Namen erneut am 3. August.

_Mache mir Sorgen um Thiel. Die Hitze tut ihm nicht gut. Er sollte besser auf sich Acht geben._

Oh. Es musste wohl der 5. August gewesen sein, an dem Thiel Boerne sehr laut und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es Boerne nichts anging, wie er sich ernährte und dass Boerne sich seine Vorschläge für eine gesunde Lebensweise überhaupt sonst wohin stecken konnte. Boerne hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht?

Thiel blätterte an den Kalenderanfang und dann wieder vorwärts. Immer wieder blinkte ihm zwischen Arbeitsnotizen zu forensischen Beobachtungen oder zu Forschungsideen sein Name entgegen.

_Heute bei Thiel gekocht. Gemütlicher Abend, sollten wir wiederholen._

_Weiß nicht, was heute los ist. Ein grauer Tag. Thiel hat es auch schon bemerkt, glaube ich. Zumindest hat er mir von sich aus angeboten, mich zu Befragungen mitzunehmen._

_Einstellung der Ermittlungen im Fall Herzog. War ja abzusehen. Thiel ist nicht glücklich damit, das merkt man genau. Vielleicht bringt ihn ein Glas Wein heute Abend auf andere Gedanken._

_In letzter Minute heruntergerissene Hausarbeiten fauler Studenten durchzulesen ist eine denkbar undankbare Aufgabe. Und kein Thiel, der mal kurz hereinschneit. Er ist auf Fortbildung._

_Habe heute Bier gekauft. Für Thiel natürlich. Freue mich schon auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er das nächste Mal vorbeikommt._

_Warum muss diese Fortbildung denn eine geschlagene Woche dauern? Ich langweile mich hier noch zu Tode ohne Thiel._

_Heute kann Thiel lange darauf warten, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Wenn er sich schon beschwert, dass ich „den arroganten Schnösel raushängen lasse“, dann will ich diesem Titel mal alle Ehre machen._

_Thiel war vorhin da. Danach ging die Arbeit irgendwie schneller von der Hand. Heute Abend endlich mal wieder Fallbesprechung bei mir._

_In zwei Tagen hat Thiel Geburtstag. Würde ihm gerne was schenken. Nur was?_

_Nie wieder. Nie wieder lasse ich mich von Thiel dazu überreden, einen Abend die präferierten alkoholischen Getränke des jeweils anderen zu trinken._

Thiel musste grinsen. Das war ein sehr lustiger Abend gewesen. Er wollte sich gerade wieder in das Notizbuch vertiefen, als seine Bürotür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde.

~---~

Dieser nachgestellte Zersetzungsprozess war in der forestalen Umgebung ja nun ganz anders verlaufen, als er bisher gedacht hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Schmidt-Halber das in seinem Aufsatz von 2009 völlig falsch dargelegt hatte. Boerne freute sich schon darauf, die Gegendarstellung zu verfassen. Er griff nach seinem schwarzen Koffer, in dessen Außentasche immer griffbereit sein Notizbüchlein steckte.

Dass er es dort nicht fand, verursachte sogleich eine Schrecksekunde und ein anhaltendes mulmiges Gefühl. Er suchte zwar alle anderen Taschenfächer sowie seinen ohnehin penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch ab, doch der kleine Kalender blieb verschwunden. Er steckte ihn ja auch immer in dieselbe Tasche.

Wo hatte er den Koffer denn heute dabei gehabt? Im Präsidium, natürlich, er hatte seinen Bericht abgeholt und die neuen Proben der Spurensicherung mitgenommen. Und er hatte doch in die Außentasche gegriffen, als der Koffer in Thiels Büro stand, weil er da seine Hustenbonbonschachtel herausgenommen hatte? Irgendwie musste das Buch dabei herausgefallen sein. Das musste es sein.

Boerne sprang auf. „Alberich, ich muss nochmal kurz weg. Bin gleich zurück.“, rief er über seine Schulter noch zurück, als er schon in der Tür war.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand seine Forschungsnotizen in die Hand gerieten. Oder Thiel seine Sentimentalitäten zu Gesicht bekam.

~---~

Thiel blickte schuldbewusst auf. Und das aus gutem Grund, denn in der Tür stand Boerne.

„Thiel, ich muss vorhin hier mein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch…ah, sie haben es gefunden. Sie haben doch nicht etwa…haben Sie es etwa gelesen?“

Das klang gar nicht gut. Wenn er jetzt ja sagte, dann war Boerne sauer.

„Ähm, ich hab nur reingeschaut, ob ein Name drinsteht?“

Jetzt musste ihm das Boerne nur noch glauben. Und das tat er anscheinend auch, denn Boerne schnappte sich den Kalender aus Thiels Händen und meinte nur dazu: „Vorne stehen meine Initialen drin. Und jetzt hätte ich es dann gerne wieder.“

Thiel packte ein wenig der Übermut, nachdem er so leicht davongekommen war.

„Was steht denn so Wichtiges drin, dass Sie es so dringend wiederhaben wollten?“

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder wurde Boerne ein wenig rot? Allerdings antwortete der Andere sofort:

„Na meine Forschungsnotizen natürlich, was glauben Sie denn?“

Thiel konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Ihre Forschungsnotizen, soso. Die sind natürlich nicht für fremde Augen geeignet.“

Boerne sah ihn ein wenig komisch an, sagte aber nichts weiter, sondern verabschiedete sich relativ brüsk mit dem Verweis auf dringend zu erledigende Aufgaben.

Die Tür fiel wieder hinter ihm ins Schloss.

~---~

Boerne ließ sich – kaum in seinem Büro zurück – gegen die Wand fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. Thiel hatte den Kalender gelesen, so viel stand ja wohl fest. Und so wie der gegrinst hatte, meinte er nun, er könne sich auch noch lustig machen über das, was er durch diesen Vertrauensbruch erfahren hatte. Das schmerzte ganz schön – und Boerne konnte es nicht einmal kommentieren, solange er Thiel diesbezüglich nicht zur Rede stellte. Worauf er nun wirklich keine Lust hatte.

Er blätterte zu den Eintragungen der letzten Wochen und Monate und atmete ein wenig auf. Zum Glück zensierte er sich immer selbst. So etwas Unsägliches wie _Heute eine Versuchsreihe zweimal wiederholt, weil ich mich mit Thiel gestritten habe und mich danach auf nichts mehr konzentrieren konnte_ oder _Von Alberich gefragt worden, warum ich so überfröhlich aussehe und mich rausgeredet, weil ich ihr nicht sagen wollte, wie sehr ich mich auf mein Mittagessen mit Thiel freue_ stand nicht drin, auch wenn es zweifellos stimmte. Noch ganz andere Dinge, die ihm so in den Sinn kommen mochten, wenn er an Thiel dachte, würde er ohnedies keinesfalls niederschreiben.

Vielleicht hatte Thiel ja auch gar nicht viel gelesen. Außerdem war das doch alles harmlos. Nichts, was man nicht über einen guten Freund schreiben konnte.

Wenn man davon absah, dass Thiel ihn wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile aufziehen würde mit seinem Fund, hatte sich somit nichts geändert. Und das war gut so. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, sich auch nur ein kleines Bisschen enttäuscht zu fühlen.

~---~

Thiel überlegte, ob er heute Abend vielleicht lieber heimlaufen sollte, anstatt sich wieder von Boerne mitnehmen zu lassen. Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ihm gingen Boernes Notizen nicht wieder aus dem Kopf. Es war nur… er musste Boerne ja schon irgendwie ziemlich wichtig sein. Das war doch eigentlich auch schön. Aber eben recht unerwartet. Oft hatte er mehr das Gefühl, dass Boerne sich nur mit ihm abgab, weil gerade niemand Anderes da war. Was offensichtlich gar nicht stimmte. Und vielleicht…

Da war sie wieder. Die Hoffnung, die er sich ja nicht mehr machen wollte.

„Nadeshda, ich mach Feierabend für heute.“

„Na dann bis morgen. Tschüss, Chef.“

Für Dezember war es doch gar nicht so kalt momentan. Thiel würde heute mal laufen.

~---~

Boerne kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. Das war doch Thiel, der da auf dem Bürgersteig lief? Der laut Frau Krusenstern heute schon früher nach Hause gegangen war?

Er hielt ein paar Meter weiter vorn am Straßenrand an. Aus dem Rückspiegel sah er, wie Thiel kurz stockte, als er sein Auto erkannte und dann auf die Beifahrertür zusteuerte. Kaum hatte er diese aufgemacht, begrüßte Boerne ihn mit:

„Wollten Sie denn die ganze Strecke nach Hause laufen? Haben Sie nun plötzlich beschlossen, etwas für Ihre Gesundheit zu tun oder gehen Sie mir etwa aus dem Weg?“

Boerne zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er sich selbst reden hörte. Bei seiner manchmal absolut versagenden Kontrolle über das, was er so sagte, wunderte er sich eigentlich, dass ihm noch nie ganz andersartig problematische Sätze aus dem Mund gekommen waren („Wenn Sie so kritisch die Stirn runzeln, weil Ihnen etwas missfällt, das ich gesagt habe, dann sehen Sie absolut unwiderstehlich aus“ oder so etwas in der Art zum Beispiel).

Thiel schaute ihn nur müde an und meinte dann ein wenig spitz:

„Sie sollten sich doch freuen, wenn ich was für meine Gesundheit tue. Sie machen sich ja schließlich Sorgen um mich.“

Boerne zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen. Aber das hatte er Thiel sicher nicht gesagt. Das ließ eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu… Was die Augenbrauen gleich noch ein Stückchen höher rutschen ließ.

„Schon gut, ich geb’s ja zu, ich hab in Ihrem Kalender gelesen.“

Hatte er’s doch gewusst.

„Und jetzt planen Sie, sich bei jeder Gelegenheit darüber lustig zu machen?“

Wie war das noch mit der Kontrolle über das, was er sagte? Doch Thiel schaute ihn eher perplex von der Seite her an.

„Ich wollt‘ mich doch nicht lustig machen, Boerne.“

„Nicht?“

„Nee, sicher nicht.“

Na immerhin. Allerdings fand seine galoppierende Phantasie gleich eine neue mögliche Erklärung für die doch ein wenig schnippischen Bemerkungen. Vielleicht war es Thiel ja unheimlich, dass Boerne so viel über ihn schrieb? Oder er fand Boernes Gefühlsduselei doch eher peinlich? Aber das konnte er ihn ja nun wohl schlecht fragen. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso besser, wenn er nicht so genau wusste, was Thiel von ihm dachte.

„Dann vergessen wir das Thema jetzt am besten einfach.“, beschloss er daher.

Der Rest der Heimfahrt verlief schweigend.

~---~

Thiel saß auf seinem Sofa und brütete vor sich hin. Das war irgendwie alles schief gegangen. Er wollte das Thema doch nicht vergessen. Er wollte…, ja, was eigentlich?

Zumindest, dass Boerne ihm auch manchmal zeigte, dass Thiel ihm wichtig war und es nicht nur in ein Notizbuch schrieb. Da war es natürlich nicht ideal, dass Boerne geglaubt hatte, er wolle sich lustig machen. Was Thiel im Nachhinein sogar fast verstehen konnte, bei den Kommentaren, die er gebracht hatte, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, wie er mit der Sache umgehen sollte. Natürlich hatte er im Vergleich zu dem, was sie sich sonst manchmal an den Kopf warfen eigentlich gar nichts gesagt. Aber normalerweise kommentierte er, was Boerne freiwillig nach außen projizierte. Hier hatte er unerlaubt einen Einblick in Boernes Inneres erhalten und dann noch blöd reagiert. Mist.

Ob der Andere wohl noch eingeschnappt war? Wahrscheinlich schon, zumindest hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass das Thema für Boerne genauso wenig erledigt war wie für ihn. Obwohl ja andererseits Boerne derjenige war, der vorgeschlagen hatte, es möglichst zu vergessen.

Ach, er hatte doch keine Ahnung von sowas. Und Boerne bestimmt genauso wenig, wurde ihm plötzlich klar.

Was jetzt? Rübergehen und sich bei Boerne lang und breit entschuldigen, dass er das Notizbuch gelesen hatte? Das würde die Situation doch nur noch unangenehmer machen. Aber darauf, dass sie sich jetzt ewig aus dem Weg gingen, bis die Sache vergessen war, hatte er nun auch keine Lust.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

Bevor er sich das Ganze wieder ausreden konnte, schrieb er ein paar Worte auf einen Zettel, ging rüber zu Boernes Wohnung, legte das Papier auf die Fußmatte, klingelte, und verschwand wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung.

~---~

Es klingelte. Das konnte eigentlich nur Thiel sein. Seufzend stand Boerne auf. Er sollte Thiel nicht warten lassen, nur weil er nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser komischen Situation umgehen sollte. Aber vor seiner Tür war niemand. Hatte jemand an der Haustür… nein. Da lag ein Zettel.

Boerne faltete ihn auf und las:

  1. _Dezember._



_Mich wie ein ziemlicher Idiot benommen und es noch nicht mal gleich gemerkt._

_– Boerne, tut mir leid, dass ich in dem Notizbuch gelesen habe. Aber ich habe mich sehr gefreut über das, was da so drin stand. Ich war nur ein bisschen geplättet._

_Wollen Sie nicht noch auf ein Glas Wein rüberkommen? Ich hätte einen guten Rotwein da._

Thiel hatte sich gefreut? Worüber? Dass er sich freute, wenn er Thiel sah? Und was sollte das heißen, er war geplättet? War das nun gut oder schlecht?

Auf ein Glas Wein? Naja, normalerweise immer gerne, aber jetzt… gab es doch überhaupt keinen guten Grund, das anders zu halten. Schließlich sollten sie möglichst schnell zur Normalität zurückkehren. Einfach vergessen. Das war sicher das Beste.

Also zu Thiel.

Der Zettel wurde sorgfältig zweimal gefaltet und wanderte in seine Hosentasche.

Während er die paar Schritte durch den Treppenflur lief, zupfte er an seinem Krawattenknoten. Krawatte doch lieber weg? Ach was, die blieb jetzt dran. Ohne Jackett war informell genug.

Er war ja mal sehr gespannt, was Thiel so als guten Rotwein bezeichnete.

~---~

Thiel schreckte auf, als es keine fünf Minuten später klingelte. Boerne kam tatsächlich gleich rüber? Da musste er doch noch den Wein in den Kühlschrank… Ach Quatsch, was dachte er da eigentlich. Das war doch ein Rotwein. Boerne würde ihn umbringen, wenn er den in den Kühlschrank stellte.

Er ging zur Tür, öffnete, und lächelte Boerne an, so gut es eben ging. Er war sich immer noch ein bisschen unsicher, wie er mit Boerne umgehen sollte, damit der ihn nicht gleich wieder missverstand.

Doch Boerne hatte ein wohlbekanntes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Also damit das klar ist, ich bin hauptsächlich hier, weil ich wissen wollte, was Sie unter einem guten Rotwein verstehen.“

Oh, gut. Boerne stichelte wieder. Damit konnte er umgehen.

„Nun dann schauen wir mal, ob er unter Ihren gestrengen Augen Gnade findet.“

Jetzt klappte das auch schon wieder besser mit dem Lächeln.

„Solange Sie ihn nicht im Supermarkt gekauft haben.“, hörte er, während er in die Küche ging, wo er den Wein unten aus dem Vorratsregal holte. Er grinste Boerne an, als er ihm die Flasche überreichte, denn aus dem Supermarkt war die nicht. Eigentlich war diese Flasche für Boernes Geburtstag gedacht gewesen, aber dann war der am fraglichen Tag gar nicht in Münster gewesen und danach hatte es irgendwie nicht mehr gepasst.

Da fiel ihm gleich wieder ein, dass Boerne ihm letzten Endes auch nichts zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, was er doch laut Notizbuch vorgehabt hatte. Sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen? Lieber nicht, er wollte das heikle Thema fürs Erste zumindest vermeiden.

Boerne zeigte sich indessen tatsächlich beeindruckt von seiner Rotweinauswahl. Beziehungsweise der Auswahl des Verkäufers in der Vinothek. Aber das brauchte er ja nicht dazuzusagen. Auch wenn Boerne sich das sicher denken konnte.

„Na dann wollen wir den edlen Tropfen jetzt einfach so aufmachen?“

Boerne blickte ihn fragend an.

Thiel nickte.

Die Tatsache, dass es wegen des Notizbuchs bisher zumindest noch nicht zu einem offenen Streit gekommen war, der in tagelangem Den-Anderen-Ignorieren endete, war für ihn Grund genug zum Feiern. Und dass er das jetzt nicht laut sagte, lag ja nun einzig und allein daran, dass er Boerne nicht gleich wieder an dieses Thema mit Streitpotential erinnern wollte. Vielleicht sollte er auch ein Notizbuch anfangen.

Boerne sah sich unterdessen suchend in seinen Küchenschränken um.

„Also, mein lieber Herr Thiel, aus Biergläsern trinken wir diesen Wein nun aber nicht!“

Thiel antwortete auf Autopilot, dass ganz hinten links in dem gerade geöffneten Schrank noch Weingläser stehen mussten. Er war irgendwie an Boernes Ausdrucksweise hängen geblieben. „Mein lieber Herr Thiel“, sagte der oft, und meistens leitete es Kritik oder Widerspruch ein. Thiel hatte immer geglaubt, ein wenig Sarkasmus gepaart mit Boernes Oberlehrerton herauszuhören, aber eigentlich klang das jetzt nicht mehr so. Es klang… affektioniert, um ein Boerne-Wort zu verwenden.

Boerne mochte ihn. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Auch wenn sie sich gestritten hatten, oder Boerne so tat, als sei Thiel ihm egal. Das wusste er ja jetzt. Aber irgendwie kam es erst in diesem Moment so wirklich bei ihm an.

Er lächelte, als Boerne ihm triumphierend zwei etwas angestaubte Gläser entgegenhielt.

~---~

Boerne beobachtete Thiels Rücken, während der die Gläser ausspülte. Da war gerade ein Lächeln auf Thiels Gesicht gewesen, das er schon lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatte. Mit tief sitzenden Grübchen und glänzenden Augen und so viel Glücklichsein drin, dass es sich sofort auf ihn übertragen hatte und er Thiel am liebsten ganz fest umarmt hätte.

Er machte sich stattdessen daran, die Flasche zu öffnen. In der Besteckschublade könnte mit etwas Glück ein Korkenzieher sein. Er meinte zumindest, da mal einen gesehen zu haben. Tatsächlich.

Thiel schaute ihn ein wenig erstaunt von der Seite her an.

„Ich hab‘ mich grad‘ noch gefragt, ob ich überhaupt einen hab‘…“, gestikulierte er in Richtung Korkenzieher und griff dann nach einem Handtuch, um die Gläser abzutrocknen.

Boerne antwortete nichts weiter darauf. Ein jetzt überhand nehmender Teil seines Gehirns war schon die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, sich zu fragen, wie es nach den Ereignissen des Tages überhaupt dazu kommen konnte, dass er nun im Begriff war, bei Thiel in Ruhe guten Rotwein zu trinken, den auch noch Thiel besorgt hatte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wäre die logische Folge der ganzen Geschichte für ihn eigentlich gewesen, dass sie nun ein paar Tage auf Abstand gingen und dann so taten, als sei nichts passiert, wodurch sich die Situation ein paar weitere Tage später wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hätte.

„Boerne?“

Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen.

„Ja?“

„Wollen Sie die denn jetzt nicht aufmachen?“, fragte Thiel und deutete auf die Flasche, die noch immer geschlossen vor Boerne auf dem Tisch stand. „Der Wein muss doch sicher noch atmen?“

Es klang ein wenig amüsiert.

Boerne fing sich. Während er den Korkenzieher ansetzte, plapperte er ganz automatisch los, um von seiner kurzzeitigen geistigen Abwesenheit abzulenken.

„Na, was höre ich denn da für einen Unterton heraus? Ist Ihnen das etwa schon zu anspruchsvoll, wenn Sie ihr Getränk nicht gleich aus der Flasche oder – Gott bewahre – der Dose zu sich nehmen können?“

Schon während er sprach, hätte er seine Worte am liebsten zurückgenommen. Er hatte sich schon wieder im Ton vergriffen. Er hatte Thiel doch nur ein wenig aufziehen wollen, aber das klang jetzt ja so, als würde er ihn für einen ungebildeten Proleten halten.

Für einen Moment schien es ihm denn auch, als würde Thiel sich aufregen wollen, aber dann lächelte der ihn nur wieder an. Was viel schlimmer war, denn es war nicht mehr das glückliche Lächeln von gerade eben, sondern ein recht melancholisches. Auch ein wenig enttäuschtes?

Das ging so nicht.

„Also…das war so nicht gemeint. Wirklich nicht. Manchmal rede ich eventuell Unsinn, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll…“

„Ach, is‘ mir ja noch nie aufgefallen.“

Jetzt grinste Thiel schon wieder.

Boerne holte tief Luft und stoppte sich dann, bevor er den sarkastischen Unterton kommentierte und seine Quasi-Entschuldigung wieder zunichtemachte.

Thiel entging das nicht, zumindest grinste er immer noch ein wenig, als er fortfuhr:

„Geht mir ja auch manchmal so. Zum Beispiel heute Nachmittag.“

Der konnte das Thema anscheinend nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Boerne war schon wieder unwohl in seiner Haut. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

~---~

Thiel verfluchte sich innerlich. Das Grinsen war ihm schnell vergangen, als er merkte, was er da sagte. Er hatte doch warten wollen mit dem Thema, bis sie beide ein paar Gläser Wein getrunken hatten. Was war heute nur los mit ihm? Sonst hatte er – im Gegensatz zu Boerne – doch kein Problem damit, einfach auch mal nichts zu sagen.       
Prompt hatte der Andere wieder seine neutrale Maske aufgesetzt, die es Thiel unmöglich machte, seine Reaktion einzuschätzen. Naja, zu spät. Jetzt musste er weiterreden.

„Boerne, ich… ich sag‘ jetzt einfach, was ich noch zu sagen habe, und dann ist das Thema abgeschlossen, ja?“

Boerne nickte ein wenig zögerlich.

„Also Sie… Sie geben nur ungern was von sich preis, ne?“

Mit einem Mal saß ihm das „Sie“ unglaublich sperrig im Hals. Es passte nicht mehr. Für ihn zumindest. Aber darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Wenn Boerne dann noch da war. Nicht daran denken. Weiter.

„Ich versteh‘ das ja. Aber ich hab‘ dann halt manchmal das Gefühl, dass… dass ich nicht wichtig bin. Für Sie.“

Boernes Augen hinter seiner Brille waren weit aufgerissen und er hob an, etwas zu sagen, weswegen Thiel schnell fort fuhr. Musste alles raus jetzt. Naja, nicht alles. Aber alles, was er sich zu sagen traute.

 „Und deswegen tut es mir doch auch gar nicht so leid, dass ich Ihre Notizen gelesen hab‘. Weil ich gemerkt hab‘, dass das eben nicht stimmt. Und da wollt‘ ich nur sagen, Sie sind mir auch wichtig. Sehr wichtig. Sie sind… der beste Freund, den ich habe“.

So, jetzt war das zumindest gesagt. Für einen Moment lief etwas über Boernes Gesicht, das er nicht deuten konnte, das irgendwie… schon war es weg und aus dem intensiven Blick wurde wieder das Funkeln in den Augen, das Thiel so liebgewonnen hatte. Mit ein wenig rauer Stimme und einem beginnenden Lächeln meinte Boerne nun:

„Denken Sie nicht, wir könnten uns dann so langsam mal duzen?“

Thiel konnte nicht anders. Er lachte einmal kurz laut auf, ein gut Teil Erleichterung darin, und nickte dann bestimmt ein Duzend Mal, damit ihn Boerne bloß nicht wieder falsch verstand.

~---~

Boerne lächelte noch ein wenig mehr, als Thiel eifrig nickte. Das sah aber auch drollig aus.

Der Impuls, Thiel zu umarmen, war dieses Mal leicht in Schach zu halten. So schön aber zugleich auch so schmerzlich war das, was Thiel da gerade gesagt hatte. Bester Freund. Welch ein Klischee.

Boerne schalt sich, dass es ihm nicht reichte. Er sollte dankbar sein, dass Thiel die Sache nicht einfach vergessen wollte, sondern mutig genug gewesen war, etwas klarzustellen, was zwischen Ihnen nie ausgesprochen worden war. Dass sie sich wichtig waren.

Und doch war Boerne es nicht zufrieden. Aber er war ja auch noch nie gut darin gewesen, zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was er bekam. Dabei war ‚bester Freund‘ schon deutlich mehr, als er bis vor einigen Minuten zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Und nichts, was er wieder verlieren wollte. Es würde schon gehen. Es ging doch immer irgendwie. Pah. Noch so ein Klischee.

„Jetzt könnten wir doch mal in Ruhe den Wein trinken, meinst du nicht?“, sagte er deshalb statt anderer Dinge und lächelte wieder ein wenig. Das ‚Du‘ war auch schön – und schmerzlich. Näher dran als vorher, aber nicht nah genug.

Thiel nickte schon wieder und griff nach den Gläsern. Boerne nahm die Flasche und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

Was auch immer er von diesem Abend noch erwartet hatte, es war nicht, dass sie sich nun mit der schnell leerer werdenden Rotweinflasche in Thiels Wohnzimmer auf die Couch setzten und über alte Fälle und Thiels Kollegen und Boernes Studenten und Münster im Allgemeinen sprachen, wie an ungezählten Abenden zuvor auch.

Naja, ein bisschen anders war es schon als sonst. Sie lachten mehr, fast als ob sie sich das vorher nicht immer getraut hätten. Und sie redeten zwar nicht unbedingt mehr, aber sagten dabei doch mehr als sonst. Als die Flasche sich ihrem Bodensatz zuneigte, gab Thiel irgendwann zu, dass es ihn oft gar nicht so sehr störte, wenn Boerne mit ermittelte, dass er aber trotzdem weiter versuchte, ihn da rauszuhalten, weil es Thiel absolut wahnsinnig machte, wenn Boerne sich in Gefahr brachte. Boerne musste ein wenig schlucken, als er daran dachte, wie leichtsinnig er in Kombination mit Adrenalin gerne wurde und erzählte Thiel im Gegenzug, was für eine Scheißangst er gehabt hatte, als damals dieser Winkler Thiel eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten hatte und er für einen Moment absolut überzeugt gewesen war, dass der auch abdrücken würde.

„Na, das hat man dir aber gar nicht angemerkt damals.“, murmelte Thiel und starrte dabei auf sein Weinglas, welches er zwischen den Fingern am Stil drehte. Eine halbe Umdrehung nach rechts, eine halbe Umdrehung nach links. Und wieder von vorn.

_Ja, weil ich Idiot ein Meister darin bin, alles zu überspielen, mit dem ich nicht umgehen kann, hast du das noch nicht gemerkt?_ , dachte Boerne. Und weil sie doch heute Abend über solche Sachen redeten, anstatt sie zu verschweigen, sagte er es auch noch einmal laut.

Thiel schaute ihn wieder an.

„Du bist doch kein Idiot. Na ja, manchmal schon, aber…“

„Hey!“

Thiel ließ sich nicht beirren.

„…aber doch nicht wegen sowas. Das macht doch jeder so. Das Überspielen. Das Problem ist nur, dass du so gut drin bist, dass wirklich keiner was merkt.“

Boerne drehte sich abrupt halb weg, damit der Andere seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sah. Da hatte Thiel mal wieder zielsicher den Finger in die Wunde gelegt, auch wenn er ja nicht wusste, wie sehr.

~---~

„Boerne?“

Thiel war verunsichert.

„Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?“

„Nein! Nein.“

Boerne sagte es hastig und mit Nachdruck und dann noch einmal ein wenig leiser.

Aber weiter redete er nicht.

Thiel starrte Boernes versteiften Rücken an und dachte nach. Nichts Falsches, also etwas Richtiges. _Dass keiner etwas merkt._ Warum traf das Boerne so? Wollte er denn, dass man was merkte? Und was?

Er gab es auf, sich das ein wenig rotweinvernebelte Hirn zu zermartern. Weiter Nachforschen würde eh nichts bringen, wenn Boerne nicht reden wollte. Aber so sitzen lassen konnte er ihn nun auch auf keinen Fall.

Vorsichtig, um den Anderen nicht zu erschrecken, stellte er sein Weinglas ab, rutsche ein Stück nach vorn in Richtung Sofakante und legte dann seine linke Hand auf Boernes dem Raum zugewandte rechte Schulter, drückte diese leicht. Eine freundschaftliche Geste. Eine, die vielleicht und hoffentlich besagte _Alles in Ordnung, ich bin da. Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Aber dreh‘ dich wieder her zu mir?_

Für einen Moment geschah nichts.

Dann schwand die Anspannung aus Boerne, als flösse sie von den Schultern abwärts über den Rücken hinunter aus ihm heraus.

Ganz langsam neigte sich Boernes Kopf zur Seite, bis er mit der Wange auf Thiels Handrücken zum liegen kam.

Thiel hielt die Luft an.

Er hatte Angst, dass Boerne wegzucken würde, wenn er sich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegte.

Durch Boernes kleine Bewegung hatte sich die Dynamik verschoben: immer noch freundschaftlich, ja, aber auch sehr viel vertraulicher, vertrauensvoller. Liebevoll.

Thiel schluckte schwer.

Da gab es eigentlich nichts misszuverstehen. Boerne hatte sich ganz wörtlich in seine Hand begeben.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, um Boerne nur ja nicht zu verschrecken, begann er, mit seinem Daumen ein Stückchen an dessen Schulter auf und ab zu fahren.

~---~

Boerne atmete ob der kleinen streichelnden Bewegung schnell und ein wenig zittrig ein.

Er hatte nicht mehr nachgedacht, sich einfach in Thiels Berührung gelehnt, als sei dies das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Und Thiel hatte nicht gelacht und hatte seine Hand nicht weggezogen.

Er spürte, wie Thiels Daumen begann, an seiner Schulter kleine Kreise zu fahren.

Sein nächster Atemzug geriet ihm tief und ruhig. Als hätte Thiel nur darauf gewartet, flüsterte der jetzt:

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Vielleicht hab‘ ich vorhin doch noch nicht alles gesagt.“

Boerne wusste nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Reden war jedenfalls fürs Erste unmöglich. Stattdessen drehte er leicht den Kopf, um einen Kuss auf Thiels Handrücken zu drücken. Seine Lippen streiften des Anderen Fingerknöchel.

Der schien das Reden daraufhin auch lieber wieder aufzugeben und forderte Boerne mit einem sanften Druck an seiner Schulter dazu auf, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Es folgte ein kurzes Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen und dann hielten sie sich so fest sie nur konnten. Boerne platzierte einen weiteren Kuss dort, wo sein Mund zu liegen kam, unterhalb von Thiels linkem Ohr.

Der zuckte leicht zusammen und Boerne durchlief es kalt. _Hatte er doch etwas falsch verstanden?_

Aber da murmelte Thiel:

„Nicht. S’kitzelt.“

Boerne wiederholte seinen Kuss.

„Boerne!“

Thiel schob ihn ein Stückchen von sich weg und versuchte wohl, missbilligend auszusehen, was ihm aber gründlich misslang, weil er dabei ein feines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Boernes nächster Kuss traf Thiels Lippen. Lächelnd und rotweinsüß und perfekt.

Nach einem langen Moment unterbrach er den Kuss und murmelte:

„Besser?“

„Besser.“, bestätigte Thiel und küsste zurück.

~---~

Thiel erwachte und wusste sofort, was passiert war.

Boerne. Boerne war verantwortlich für die zufriedene Wärme, die sich in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte. Er lächelte und öffnete die Augen.

Er war allein.

Kein Boerne. Das musste nichts heißen. Boerne kam sicher gleich wieder und überhaupt stand der doch immer viel früher auf als er und sowieso gab es keinen Grund, sich irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen und… da lag ein Zettel auf dem Nachttisch, angelehnt an Boernes sorgfältig aufgerollte Krawatte.

Genauer gesagt, da lag sein Zettel. Der Zettel, den er gestern geschrieben hatte, als er Angst gehabt hatte, dass Boerne sauer auf ihn war.

Thiel faltete ihn auf und sah unter seinen Worten vom Vortag einige weitere in Boernes schwungvollen Zügen. Er las:

  1. _Dezember_



_Glücklich._

_– Frank. Ich bin schnell Brötchen holen gegangen. Wollte Dich nicht wecken. Frühstück dann gleich bei mir._

 

 


End file.
